The Avatar World
by undecidable
Summary: I wish I could travel in and out of the Avatar world whenever I wanted, and could learn to bend one element of my choice. I thought as I gazed at the shooting star racing overhead. That would be so cool. Same author as Cullen Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please review!! But no flames please! I'll update as much as I can.**

_I wish I could travel in and out of the Avatar world whenever I wanted, and could learn to bend one element of my choice. _I thought as I gazed at the shooting star racing overhead. I was lying on my trampoline and just happened to be lucky enough to see the shooting star. _That would be so cool. _

I closed my eyes and imagined the avatar world. Imagined and hoped with all my might. I slowly raised one eyelid, then the other. Nothing. _I guess my wish won't ever come true. _I stood, got off the trampoline, and walked up the steps to my sliding glass door. I slid the door open, then quickly had a look around my yard to make sure my dog wasn't out. But as soon as I walked through the door and into my house, I knew my wish had come true.

I wasn't in my house. Not even close. I was in the middle of a field, with the greenest grass I had ever seen, and standing in front of me were my favorite Avatar characters. Katara was staring at me, her blue eyes filed with questions. Zuko was standing next to her, and he was already in a fighting stance, his brown hair billowing in the slight breeze. In a state of pure confusion next to Zuko, was Aang, his eyes widened in a way that only anime character's eyes could. Toph's expression was hard to read, but I knew it wasn't friendly. Sokka look ready for a battle with his sword drawn and face focused.

"Did some girl come out of nowhere, or are my feet seeing things?" Toph questioned.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What do you want? And why are you dressed like that?" Apparently Aang was fully recovered now.

"My name is Lexa. I came from… far away. All I want is to be your guys' friend. And where I'm from, my clothes are perfectly normal," I answered, looking down at my red tank top, dark blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"Okay, Lexa. How did you get here without me sensing it?" Toph pointed a boulder at my head.

"I can sort of create a portal from my world to your's." I laughed nervously.

"Are you saying you came from a different world?" Katara asked, taking a step towards me.

"Yes."

"Like the spirit world?" Aang guessed.

"No. More like a completely different world that you guys have never heard of. Let alone been there."

Toph let her rock fall to the ground. "She's not lying."

Zuko remained silent, but still in a fighting stance.

"Let's talk," Sokka said.


	2. Chapter 2

These people were more understanding than I thought they would be. At first they thought I was completely insane and had been brainwashed by someone, but now I think they finally understood.

"So how did you know about our world?" Aang looked totally sucked in by the idea of another world besides the spirit world. I shifted uncomfortably. I had conveniently left out the part about them being on TV until now.

"Well, in my world, we have this thing called a television, and on it you can see shows. A show is like a story with pictures and sound that you can watch. And one of my favorites is Avatar: the Last Airbender, and it showed all your adventures, starting from when Katara and Sokka found Aang in the iceberg." All their mouths fell open. "I can prove it. Ask me anything."

"How did I get my scar?" Zuko jumped on the opportunity.

"You spoke out of turn, and had to duel against your father."

"What happened to my mother?" Katara asked.

"A fire nation raid trying to find the last waterbender. Your mom protected you, by lying and saying it was her."

"What is my sword made out of?" Sokka pulled out is sword.

"Space rock."

"What are my sky bison and lemur's names?" Aang questioned.

"Appa and Momo." Toph saw her chance.

"Who did I learn earthbending from?"

"Badger moles." I answered all these questions effortlessly.

"Whoa! You are good!" Aang exclaimed. "Anything else you would like to tell us?"

"I can choose any element I want and learn to bend it."

"Which one are you going to choose?" Katara looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not sure." I admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko looked slightly confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just haven't decided yet." I looked around at all of them. "Each of you is a great master, so I was wondering if you guys could each show me a few cool bending tricks. Something unique, that only that element can do. Maybe then I could decide." They glanced at each other. Then turned their attention back to me.

"Let's have a vote." Aang suggested. I bit my lip. _Please let them say yes._

"Who would be ok with that?" Toph, Aang, and Katara raised there hands.

"I think it would be a waste of time. For all we know, she could be a spy from the fire nation, sent to see what we can do." Zuko's words stung a bit, but I knew there was bound to be suspicions.

"If she was lying I could tell." Toph reminded him.

"You couldn't tell if Azula was lying though." Sokka put in. "She could have trained her." My hope was drying up inside me. I could feel there gazes on me, looking through me. Assessing if I was worthy of their knowledge.

"If this is a problem, then I will just go back to my world and never come back." I got up and walked away. I created a portal and just before I stepped through it, I felt a hand grab mine.

I looked back, it was Aang. "Wait. If Zuko won't teach you, then you'll just have to choose between, earth, air, and water."

"Okay." I let go of his hand and closed the portal. We walked back to the circle together. Before I sat down I went to pet Appa and Momo.

"We'll start tomorrow." Aang told us.

"Would it be okay if I spent the night here with you gu-"

"That would be fine with us! We can tell stories and do other fun things!" Katara came so closed to me I fell over. Her blue eyes glittered with such hope, I couldn't possibly say no.

"Umm, okay. Just let me get a few things from my house." Before she could answer, I was already through the portal. "Hmmm." I went downstairs to the kitchen and got marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate from the pantry. Then I walked back upstairs to get a pillow and blanket from my room.

_This will be interesting. _I thought as I opened the portal.

**AN: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please review and tell me ways I can make my story better, but with kind words. And I make the chapters short for a reason.**

**APOV:**

A little ways away from our campsite, I saw a bright light open. Lexa stepped out, cautious, not to drop anything she was carrying. She cradled a bag of fluffy white things, a bag of brown crackers, and chocolate. In the other arm, she carried something that I think, was a pillow, and a blanket.

As she walked over to us her wavy black hair bounced against her shoulders. I noticed she had changed clothes. She had replaced her red shirt with a white one that look looser, and red pants that looked very comfortable. The slight breeze ruffled her clothes. On her face, she wore frames around her pretty green eyes. I couldn't believe, it. She was prettier than Katara.

Lexa set her things down in front of us.

"Okay guys. Can you stand up please? I need to rearrange a few things." Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and I, stood. "Toph, could you find maybe ten, nice, round stones for me?" Lexa asked.

"Easy." Toph walked off.

"Sokka can you find some firewood?" Lexa turned to Sokka.

"I'm on it!" Sokka jogged off, seeming rather excited. Lexa then turned to Katara and me.

"Can you help me arrange sleeping spots for everyone, in a circle?"

"Sounds easy enough." Katara got the sleeping rolls down from Appa's saddle. Lexa grabbed two sleeping rolls, one under each arm, and got to work.

"Lexa?" She turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"What are those things around your eyes?" I looked closer at this new object.

"They are called glasses. If I don't wear them I can't see very well. Earlier I was wearing things called contacts. They are like glasses, but you stick them onto your eye. But I wear glasses in the evening." She explained.

"Whoa." I started unrolling a sleeping roll.

It didn't take long before we had a fire going in the little fire pit we created, and the sleeping rolls were surrounding it.

Everyone's faces were illuminated only by the fire light, since the sun had set.

"Ok guys. What I'm about to show you, is called a s'more. First, you take a stick, put this fully, white thing called a marshmallow, on it, and hold it over the fire. Don't forget to turn it occasionally. Then once it's golden brown, take two graham crackers, and two pieces of chocolate, and stick the marshmallow in between. It's like a sweet sandwich, with a warm filling." She demonstrated the construction of this new food. Then she took a small bite. "Mmmmmm. Try it."

We did as instructed. I thought it was delicious. Katara helped Toph with hers. Zuko just sat there with his arm a crossed his chest. He didn't even try one.

"Zuko you should really try one of these."

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Sokka lifted his second s'more to his lips and took a bite. "Ouch hot!" He called out.

"Are you okay?" Lexa looked genuinely concerned.

"No." Sokka stuck his tongue out to try and inspect it.

"Suck it up Sokka." Toph replied.

"Sokka glared at Toph.

"I'm kind of tired so I'm going to bed." Lexa walked over to her strange pillow and blanket. She spread out her hair around her head, then closed her eyes.

"We should all go to bed." Katara suggested. She was right. We had to help Lexa with her bending decision tomorrow.


End file.
